Two of Hearts
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: A long-awaited sequel. Read Ace of Hearts before beginning this, and please review!
1. Man, we should start a hairthemed park

**Two of Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own, nor have I ever owned, nor will I ever own, X-Men:  Evolution or its characters.  They belong to Marvel, etc., yada yada yada.  I do own Lauren, though.  And the plot.  And this story's title and the one before it is MINE!  So there.**

~[ 2 ]~

            Remy had begged and pleaded with Xavier.  If they could allow animal-like mutants, why not _real_ animals?  The Professor had relented.  No one had any allergies to it.

            So Remy got Rogue an adorable brown-and-white kitten.

~[ 2 ]~

            Rogue trudged into her room and fell onto her bed.  She heard a muffled noise and felt a lump under her arm.  She looked, and saw a clearly irritated pile of brown and white.  She propped herself up on her elbow to inspect it further.

            A kitten.  A kitten with a note.

            _Surprise, chére.  Happy birthday!  The colors match you perfectly.  Like it?_

_            Love,_

_            Remy_

            She smiled, picked up her kitten, and walked downstairs.

~[ 2 ]~

            "Like, oh my God," Kitty squealed, "is that a _kitten?_  It is, like, so totally cute!"

            "Yeah, Ah know.  Remy got him for meh."

            "Have you named him yet?" Jean asked, petting the kitten.  He batted at her hand.

            _Smart cat, _Rogue thought smugly.  _Must be a feline mutant.  Maybe a telepath._

"Not yet," she admitted out loud.  Jokingly, she added, "Ah was thinkin' somethin' Cajun-related--our Cajun, anyway.  Maybe Pokah, Ace, King, Jack...Ah can't decide."

            "Ace sounds good t' me, chére," Remy said from behind her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist.  "Trés happy birt'day, petite."  Rogue couldn't help but smile.

            "Thank ya, swamp rat," she cooed.  Then, remembering Jean and Kitty were most likely gawking, she added, "Now take ya filthy hands offa meh 'fore Ah get sick."

~[ 2 ]~

            Remy knew she was only putting on a show for the general public.  Rogue still didn't feel comfortable being his unofficial girlfriend in front of people, but everyone knew:  she was coming around.

            "Dat's okay, chérie.  Remy see you...tonight."  She scowled; he smirked, walking away.

~[ 2 ]~

            Rogue was treated to chocolate cake with chocolate and vanilla icing.  (It seemed everyone had a way of mocking her unique hair today.)  Afterwards they all gathered in the library and she opened presents.  She'd already gotten the one from Remy, so he didn't show.

            After the thrill of box-opening and package-tearing, everyone settled down to watch the movie Logan had gotten for Rogue:  _The Silence of the Lambs._

Remy walked in, turned off the lights, and sat behind Rogue on the floor.  He pulled her back against him, her head resting on his shoulder, and leaned back against the couch where Lauren and St. John sat cuddling.  Rogue relaxed and he draped his arms around her waist.  The kitten bounded over and curled up on the girl's lap.

~[ 2 ]~

            That night Remy came for her.

            "C'mon, petite, wake up," he whispered.  Her eyes fluttered open.  "We scheduled a rendezvous earlier, non?"  She nodded sleepily and yawned, standing and stretching.  She handed the kitten to Remy and he followed.  He helped her climb up to the roof, handed her the cat, then climbed up himself.

~[ 2 ]~

            "So what's de kitty's name?"

            "Ah've narrowed it down t' Pokah an' Ace.  Ah'm leanin' toward Ace."

            "Remind you o' better days, hahn, chére?" he chuckled.

            "What're ya talkin' 'bout, swamp rat?" she snapped.  Then, softer, "Ah can' think o' a bettah day than this."  He kissed her forehead and held her close to him.  They remained that way most of the night, the kitten pouncing on them and batting at sleeves and strings alike.  Then:

            "Sun's gon' be risin' soon.  Ready t' go back?"

            "No.  Ah wanna see the sun rise..."  She bit back the "with ya" she was tempted to add.  Remy nodded in understanding, and they watched as the sky was illumined by the glowing ball of flame that is the sun.

~[ 2 ]~


	2. Dates go well on salads

Two of Hearts

Chapter 2

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  Still don't own it.**

~[ 2 ]~

            Pyro awoke to birds chirping, the sun shining, and a raven sitting on his window ledge…

            _What th' bloody hell?_

He shooed it away, then shut his window.  He had been greatly tempted to grab his lighter and make roast raven for breakfast, but decided he might be booted out for that.  This was the only home he had in America as it was, and his girlfriend lived here besides.

            Speaking of his girlfriend…

            He hopped out of bed and ran out of his new bedroom, wearing only his orange boxers and matching slippers, and navigated his way to Lauren and Rogue's room.

~[ 2 ]~

            Lauren was already awake and dressed by the time the knock came at the door.  She'd been sitting on her bed and putting on a pair of black and white sneakers.  Her hair, however, was a mess when she got up to answer the door.  John giggled back at her.

            "Mornin'sheila."

            "Mornin' yourself, psycho."

            "That's _Pyro_," he corrected.

            "I know."  She walked past him toward the girls' bathroom.

            "What ya up early for?" he asked curiously, much like a curious little boy.

            "I was gonna go for a morning run."  She eyed him speculatively.  "Wanna join me?"

            "If ya can wait for me for me ta get dressed."

            "Nope, sorry.  Hey, if you play with fire, couldn't you just warm yourself up?"

            "Not the problem," he replied with a blush.

            "Oh," she said dumbly, realizing how she was more comfortable with his half-nakedness than he was.

~[ 2 ]~

            Rogue awoke to an empty room.

            _Or is it?_

            She twisted around, still under her covers in her bed, and saw Gambit watching her calmly.

            "First Lauren's crazy boyfriend, now ya?" she asked sleepily.

            "_Bon matin _ t' you, too, petite."

            "Watcha want, swamp rat?"

            "Get dressed," he ordered dismissively.

            "Why?" she asked, sitting up and stretching.  She swung her legs over the side of her bed, facing away from him.

            "Remy tell you after you get dressed, mon chére."

            "Ah ain't getting' dressed in front o' _ya._"  He snapped his fingers.

            "Damn.  No show fo' Remy?  Fine.  He be waitin' outside."  He stood from where he'd sat—a chair next to her window, where he'd come in from—crossed the room, and left, closing the door behind him.  She stood, grabbed some random clothes from her drawer, and began dressing.

            She left the room in black jeans and a tight brown shirt.  Remy whistled.

            "Lovin' de figure, femme."

            "Shut it.  So why am Ah getting' dressed so early on a Saturday mornin'?"

            "We goin' t' spend de day t'get'er, Roguie."

            "Aw, like, how sweet!  You two totally match!" squealed Kitty, phasing out of the room she shared with Jean.  She wore her old high-water jeans and soft pink jacket over a cream blouse outfit.  Her hair was down, and wet, as she had showered earlier that morning and had just finished dressing.  Indeed, they did match, he wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt, with his usual brown duster that matched Rogue's brown and black ensemble.  "So, like, where're you two going?"

            "Out," Rogue said simply.

            "On a date?" Kitty asked slyly.

            "No!" came Rogue's quick response.  "Why would you think that?"

            "Oh, no reason," Kitty said, eyeing the two.  "But if, like, you _aren't_ on a date, you wouldn't mind if someone else tagged along, right?"

            "Actually—" Remy started to interject.

            "O' course not.  Like Ah said, it ain't a date anyway."

            "Great!  Hope you guys, like, don't mind waiting.  I think Jean and Kurt want to come, too."

            _And Scott,_ Jean added.

            "Not him," Gambit said out loud.

            _He's driving, though._

            "Remy'd planned t' jus' take de Rogue wit' him on his motorcycle."

            _Stolen, no doubt.  Don't worry.  Nobody will get between you two on your date.  Just consider it a triple date._

            "It ain't a date, Jean!" Rogue shouted.

            _Oh, I'm sorry, Rogue,_ the telepath replied, not sounding the least bit sincere.

            "You've got a date?" asked an excited Amara, stumbling out of her room sleepily.

            "No!" Rogue responded indignantly.

            "Who's got a date?" Lauren questioned, walking into the girls' wing from her morning run, followed closely by her boyfriend.  "Rogue?  Is it you?"

            "No!"

            "Like, yeah it is, Rogue.  I think someone's in denial."

            "Oh, this is so cool!" Amara squealed.  Remy winced.  It was too early for the girls to be responding to their not-really-a-date date in such a high-pitched manner.  He was beginning to get a headache.  Just then, of course, Scott walked up to the crowd.

            "So where am I driving everyone?" he asked nonchalantly, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.  He wore a gray sweater with khaki pants, and his usual red sunglasses.  Lauren gave him a once-over and scowled.

            "That won't do," she mumbled, applying her power to Scott.  He felt the telltale tingle, and removed his glasses on a whim.  He nodded toward her in thanks.  Though they could not see the application of her power, they could see the effects, and thus no one had to ask what had transpired to give their one-eyed leader two eyes.

            Jean finally removed herself from the seclusion of the room she shared with Kitty, looking pristine.  Her red hair was done in a long braid down to the middle of her back, covering the tie to her soft pink halter-top over form-fitting blue jeans and tan sandals.

            "So, guys," she said with a smile, "where are we going first?

To be continued…


End file.
